


Of First Meetings and Flowers

by wontonto



Series: AkaKen Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (he probably had kuroo hype him up and kuroo did too good of a job), Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, M/M, akaashi is a gay disaster who can't handle kenma, and he works with kuroo every day, and he's a tattoo artist, kenma has pretty hair, listen i am an absolute SLUT for tattoo/flowershop aus, so he's pretty used to flirting by now i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonto/pseuds/wontonto
Summary: Akaashi Keiji has been kind of pining after the tattoo artist that works at the shop next to his flower shop and decides to shoot his shot. Too bad the artist decided to take the shot first.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, background bokuroo - Relationship
Series: AkaKen Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903564
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78
Collections: Akaken Week 2020





	Of First Meetings and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't really know how to describe it in the fic, but the two shops are on the corner of a strip mall type of place, so they're next to each other, but you can see the front door of the flower shop from the tattoo shop and vice versa

Akaashi Keiji considered himself a reasonable man; he provided flowers for weddings, funerals, whatever was needed at a good price. He had some competition, but he was confident in his ability to outshine all of them. His mother had been a florist with her own shop and had passed down her knowledge to him, and he'd gone to school for a business degree and had taken ownership of the shop when his mother retired. 

He was friendly with some of his customers, especially the man with two-toned hair that came in twice a week; once for flowers and once just for fun to chat with Akaashi. He had tattoos up and down his left arm and piercings through his eyebrow, ears, and bottom lip. He more often than not came wearing a red hoodie that was just a _tiny_ bit too small for him. Akaashi just was glad it was a zipper hoodie or honestly Bokuto would burst out of it with how muscley he was. 

“Akaashi!” he waved with a huge smile on his face as he came in. “I need a _huuuuuge_ favor from you.” 

“I'll try my best to make my most frequent customer happy. What do you need, Bokuto?” 

“You could at least say I'm your favorite customer,” Bokuto pouted. 

Akaashi sighed and leaned on the counter. “Yes, yes, my favorite customer.” 

Bokuto perked up immediately and put his hands on the counter, his face very serious. “I'm going to propose to my boyfriend. And I know that he really likes Daffodils and I was wondering if you could make a bouquet with those as the centerpiece. And... maybe roses too, since they’re my favorite cause they’re romantic and shit, but if you don’t think that would work, that’s fine.” 

“I most certainly can, depending on when you want it by. And I can definitely make those two flowers work together in a gorgeous bouquet.” 

“You know I wouldn't try to put you on the spot, at least I hope you know that by now. I'm planning on proposing about a month from now, but honestly whenever you can get it done would be… great.” 

He was getting a little fidgety and Akaashi knew that the sooner he got this bouquet done, the happier Bokuto would be. And honestly cute bouquets were his favorites to do. “Well, I put in my order for the week already, but I'll see how soon I can get them. Also, what kind of daffodils do you want?” 

Bokuto's eyes widened. _“There's different kinds?!”_

“Yes, Bokuto, but I can choose for you as to what type I think will work best.”

“You're the expert, Akaashi, I trust you. So… Call me when it’s ready?” 

“I'm sure you'll be in again well before I get the flowers, but if that's not the case, I will let you know when they come in. As well as when the bouquet is finished.” 

“Great! Thanks a million, Akaashi!” Bokuto waved as he trotted out, over to the tattoo shop adjacent to his flower shop. 

Bokuto had said that his boyfriend was an artist there and asked Bokuto to get flowers for inspiration for clients who wanted floral tattoos sometimes. Bokuto had told Akaashi that he just liked getting flowers for his boyfriend, and it made their apartment smell nice. With how many bouquets Bokuto had bought from Akaashi, he could only imagine. 

When Akaashi had asked if his boyfriend was the one who had given him his tattoos, he’d immediately laughed. He went to the shop to get them, but he always got them from the other artist because he didn't trust his boyfriend enough. Akaashi had chuckled a little at that, but he hoped that someday Bokuto's boyfriend would have the opportunity to give him a tattoo. Perhaps when they were married, or something. 

He sometimes saw the artist that Bokuto talked and raved about, and he was a little surprised that the shorter, scrawny kid had decided to become a tattoo artist. It seemed like almost every time Akaashi saw him, his hair was a different color. First it had been dyed blond, then it had been pink for a while before turning into a very vivid red. Akaashi idly wondered how healthy that man’s hair was, honestly, and how he could just change it so much and so often. 

Akaashi himself had never done anything so daring as to get a tattoo or change his hair color. He always kept his hair short and as well-kept as his wild curls could be. He kept it short mostly because of how unmanageable it got when it got too long. He couldn’t help but admire Bokuto’s tattoo artist for having the courage to do whatever he wanted with his hair. 

As Bokuto opened the door to the shop, another man stepped out. He pecked Bokuto on the lips as they passed each other and spoke for a few seconds before the other man leaned against the wall, lighting up a cigarette. He had crazy black hair and his arms were covered with sleeve tattoos. It was a style that Akaashi admired but he felt like he could never pull off. 

He also stepped outside to water some of the plants he had out on the sidewalk, but also so maybe he could chat with Bokuto’s boyfriend and get a feel for his personality. He seemed like a nice enough guy, from how Bokuto talked about him. And, with the way Bokuto was, the man must have the patience of a saint. 

Akaashi was a little too shy to start a conversation with the man by himself, since he didn’t know what to say. He secretly hoped that the other man would say something first. 

“Hey, you’re Akaashi, right?” 

His prayers were answered. 

“Oh, yes. I don’t believe we’ve introduced ourselves,” he bowed politely. “I’m Akaashi Keiji.” 

“Kuroo Tetsurou,” the man blew some smoke out of his mouth. “Nice to finally meet you since Kou talks about you all the time.” 

Akaashi cocked his head to the side as he watered some of the spider plants he kept outside. 

“Ah, Bokuto. Koutarou. My boyfriend,” Kuroo clarified. “He comes over to your shop all the time cause he’s a dork who loves flowers.” 

“He does indeed,” Akaashi smiled. “He definitely keeps me in business.” 

“Keeps our house very fragrant, that’s for sure,” Kuroo chuckled. “But I do appreciate that he buys me flowers, it’s very sweet.” 

“You’re lucky to have a boyfriend who loves you so much,” Akaashi nodded. 

“I really am. But enough about me. What about you, Akaashi?” Kuroo stubbed out his cigarette and smirked. 

“About me, what?” the florist raised an eyebrow at Kuroo. 

“You got a significant other in your life?” 

“I don’t really see how that’s your business,” he blinked. 

Kuroo raised his hands. “Okay, touchy subject, sorry. But don't you think life would be better if you had someone with you?” 

Before he could answer, the tattoo shop door opened again and the other artist walked out. His hair was long, dyed a dark purple and pulled back into a half-ponytail, and Akaashi honestly almost stopped breathing. His roots were a dark blue that shone through with the hair pulled back, and it was... _so pretty._

“You have a call, Kuroo,” he said, seemingly not noticing Akaashi there for a second. 

“Kay, thanks, Kenma. Why don’t you keep Akaashi company?” Kuroo patted Kenma on the shoulder as he walked past, and then he seemed to notice the florist. 

“Oh,” he said quietly, looking at the sidewalk. “Hi.” 

“Hi,” Akaashi answered just as quietly. “I’m Akaashi Keiji. I’m the owner of the flower shop here.” 

_‘Fucking duh,’_ he thought to himself. 

“Kozume Kenma,” the artist nodded. “But you can call me Kenma if you want.” 

Akaashi’s heart skipped a beat when Kenma looked at him in the eyes for a second. His eyes were a beautiful molten gold color. 

“I really like your hair,” Akaashi found himself blurting out. 

“Oh, thanks,” Kenma smiled slightly, and it looked like his cheeks got a little pink as he ran a hand through the blue-purple dream. “I like to change it up a lot.” 

“I’ve noticed. I mean... I see you pass by sometimes, and it seems like it’s different every time,” Akaashi nodded. He wanted to smack himself for how awkward he was being, but he couldn’t stop. He’d never had this amount of gay panic before. Kenma was just _so pretty_ and he hadn’t had this level of attraction to anyone ever. He had no idea what to do. 

Kenma’s smile widened. “So... you notice me?” 

Akaashi wanted to punch himself. “Uh.” 

“Cause I’ve noticed you too, you know.” 

Akaashi could’ve keeled over right then and there. “Oh.” 

“I mean, how could I not, with you looking all handsome all the time. And you really take care of your flowers, which is really admirable. And you deal with Bokuto on a regular basis, which I know is exhausting,” Kenma rolled his eyes. 

“That much is true,” Akaashi chuckled. “But he is one of my best customers and it seems like he really likes flowers. Kuroo seems to, as well.” 

Kenma hummed. “So, um. Bokuto’s told me that he’s going to...” He glanced over his shoulder. “Propose,” he whispered. 

“Oh, yes, he asked me for a very specific bouquet.” 

“What kinds of flowers?” 

“Daffodils and roses. Not a very common combination, but it’s workable,” Akaashi shrugged. “Apparently it’s their favorite kinds of flowers.” 

“Good to know. Bokuto wanted to get a matching tattoo with Kuroo to celebrate their anniversary coming up and left me to design it. They might like something to do with that because they’re both sentimental idiots.” 

Akaashi’s eyes widened. “That’s a big responsibility.” 

Kenma shrugged. “Not really, I do it for clients all the time. And if they don’t like it I can always adjust it.” 

“What tattoo would you give me?” Akaashi blurted out. 

Kenma’s eyes widened and met Akaashi’s own startled ones. “You want a tattoo?” 

Akaashi licked his lips. “I mean... Since you’re next door to me, I might as well?” 

Kenma smirked. “Well, I’d need to get to know you better to get a better read on your personality, so how about we go out for coffee this Saturday?” 

_‘Holy shit that was so smooth,’_ Akaashi thought, his jaw dropped. 

“Uh, yeah, totally. Let’s... do that.” 

“Great. I'll give you my number.” Kenma held out his hand for Akaashi’s phone. 

“Yeah, yeah!” The florist fumbled with his phone, certain that his cheeks were on fire. 

Kenma chuckled. “Nice lock screen.” 

“Sorry!” Akaashi was a flustered gay mess, and Kenma was certainly enjoying this. “Here,” he thrust his phone back at Kenma, with a new contact open. 

“What was the flower on your lock screen?” Kenma asked as he typed out his number. 

“Oh... It’s a gardenia bush in my backyard.” 

“They’re pretty.” Kenma handed back Akaashi’s phone. “Like you.” 

Akaashi nearly dropped his phone. _”I will punch you if you keep flirting with me like this,”_ he growled, but it didn’t have much effect with a beet-red face. 

Kenma laughed. “Mmhmm, sure, sweetcheeks. But really, if you do want a tattoo I’m glad to do one for you. And if you go on this date with me, I’ll even curb the cost just for you.” He winked, and Akaashi felt his heart do a flip. 

“You, sir...” he pointed at Kenma. Akaashi was a good six inches taller, but Kenma had such a presence that he felt almost small next to him. “You are something else.” 

Kenma shrugged. “I mean, we’ve been business neighbors for how long now? I noticed you the first day we set up shop and Kuroo’s been bothering me to talk to you since then.” 

Akaashi’s heart grew warm. “Really? Cause I've noticed you as well.” 

“Guess that’s what changing hair colors all the time will do,” Kenma shrugged. 

“Kenma, are you fucking done flirting already?” Kuroo called from the tattoo shop door, making both men jump. “Cause you know you have an appointment in like half an hour, right? Gotta get ready, my dude.” 

Kenma threw a middle finger over his shoulder briefly, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll be there in a second.” He looked Akaashi in the eyes and smiled. “Call me later, okay? That way I’ll have your number too.” 

“Uh, what time do you get off? I don’t want to interrupt you if you’re in the middle of a tattoo.” 

“Sweet _and_ handsome,” Kenma complimented. “I chose the right guy to put my eye on. I get off at midnight.” 

Akaashi bit his lip. He had a delivery the next morning, super early. “I can’t call you tonight, but I promise I will call you tomorrow, okay?” 

“As long as you do,” Kenma shrugged. “Cause if you don’t, I know where you work. I’ll come after you.” 

Akaashi laughed with Kenma, and he nodded. “It’s a promise.” 

Kenma walked back into the tattoo shop and Akaashi smiled to himself as he brought in the plants for the night. It wasn’t really time to close yet, but honestly Akaashi was going to go home and scream for a solid hour. 

He’d dated some guys in college, but none of them had been very serious and obviously he was a super single pringle at the moment. His body vibrated with excitement at the prospect of a date with Kenma. 

Before he left for the day, he figured he’d send Kenma a quick text, just so they’d have each other’s numbers. He’d call the next day, as he’d promised, but why not make sure they could communicate? 

_Akaashi: Thanks for the little break today, I had a great time talking to you. I’ll call you tomorrow._

Kenma’s response came quicker than Akaashi had expected, and he couldn’t believe what Kenma had put as his contact name. 

_Kenma Daddy_ 👁👅👁: _thanks for texting me your number, sweetcheeks_ 😜 _talk to you tomorrow._

Akaashi started sprinting home and as soon as he got into his apartment, he slammed his face over a pillow and screamed as loud as he possibly could. His heart couldn’t take this level of flirtation. 

_What had he gotten himself into?_

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 5 - Tattoo/Flower Shop AU
> 
> I FUCKIN LOVE TATTOO/FLOWER SHOP AUS, THEY'RE LITERALLY MY FAVORITE TYPE OF AU I CAN'T TELL YOU WHY  
> so i wanted to do this one justice and then life got in the way and i'm really late but here's more AkaKen for your souls. I love them so much and honestly i might write a second chapter for this sometime.  
>  ~~it's almost 6 am as i'm posting this and i wrote probably 1500 words all in one sitting so apologies if there are mistakes and honestly these boys are so ooc but i don't really care my excuse is that kenma's been working with kuroo for at least five years and had to listen to him and bokuto flirt all the time so he just picked up on some of it~~


End file.
